Beloved
by Death Jester
Summary: Mai Joey songfic done to VNV Nation's 'Beloved'. I'm bad on summaires, but please read! I've been told it's good...


**_Beloved_**

**_A Yu-Gi-Oh Songfic done to VNV Nation's 'Beloved'_**

**_By; Death Jester_**

 Author's Notes:

     There are two things that I'd like to say before you go on. One; PLEASE Download the above mentioned song, as it will improve the overall effect of the story to hear the song as you read. TWO; This is the first song-fic that I've ever written before, so please, be nice with your reviews. 

And now, on to the fic!

************************************************************************

**_     It's colder then before, the seasons took all they had come for._**

**_     Our winter dances here seem so fitting don't you think; to dress the ground in white… and grey._**

****

It was a cold, windy day in Domino City. Mai Valentine slowly walked down the street from her job at the casino, her hands stuffed deep into the pockets of her dark purple trench coat. Her head was tucked down against the bitter wind, and she walked quickly to try and stay warm. She had been working at the casino now for six months, and had just been given her pay cheque for the last two weeks. Mai smiled softly, thinking back to the last day of school.

****

**_     It's so quiet I can hear my thoughts touching every second that I've spent waiting for you._**

**_     Circumstances afford me no second chance to tell you how much I've missed you._**

****

     It was June, and school had just let out. Mai had been walking to her car when she bumped into someone.

     "Hey! Watch where you're going, jerk!!" Mai hadn't had a very good day, and now this unfortunate person was going to get an ear-full from the extremely grumpy young lady. 

     Before she could start though, the young man looked at her. 

     "Er.. sorry Mai… guess I wasn't watching where I was going… I.. er.. sorry" The young man said. Mai didn't recognize him immediately; he had combed his hair back and was wearing black pants, a white t-shirt with a black vest.

     "Joey?" She asked, a little stunned at his sudden change of attire. 

     "Yeah Mai?" he said, turning to her slowly. She saw a dark blue bruise on his cheek. 

     "Dammit Joey! Who'd you get into fight with now?!" she asked him in a raised voice. 

     "Some jerk… he stole Yugi's puzzle from him… I took it back" Mai looked at him. She didn't know why, but sometimes Joey could be such a sweet young man… and other times an infuriating little boy. She walked towards him with a small smile on her face.

     "Can I give you a lift?" she asked him. He blinked at her for a second.

     *What the hell? Wasn't she gonna just bite my head off? What's with the nice-nice now??* Joey questioningly thought to himself, but decided to take the offer. 

     "Sure Mai… thanks" he said with a smile. 

     "Come on, my car is just over there" she said, walking towards her purple sports car. Joey smiled, walking behind her. He always got this odd fluttery feeling in the pit of his stomach whenever Mai was around, and he didn't know why, but he kind of liked it too. He walked with Mai, content with simply being there with her. They got to her car within a few minuets, and Joey grinned a little, slipped around Mai, and opened her door for her. She looked at him with an eyebrow arched.

     "What?" he asked, slightly confused.

     "Nothing.. just…" she smiled as she slid into the driver's chair. Joey smiled and closed the door softly, then went and slid into the passenger seat. Mai started the engine and with a burst of speed, took off out of the school parking lot. After about ten minuets of driving in silence, Mai spoke.

     "So Joey, what's with the new threads, hm?" 

     "Nothin'.. just wanted to…" he trailed off, looking out at the scenery rushing by. He had wanted to say 'just wanted to impress you' but his tongue had frozen. He smiled his signature goofy smile and just watched the scenery roll by. 

     **_My beloved do you know, when the warm wind comes again, another year will start to pass? Please don't ask me why I'm here; something deeper brought me that I need to remember. _**

Mai trudged through the streets. That had been a good day. The two of them had driven around for hours, talking sporadically, but mostly just driving and enjoying their company. Mai stepped into the bank to cash her cheque, the warm air from the indoor heating washed over Mai. She stopped suddenly, a memory flashing in her mind.

     **_We were once young and blessed with wings; no heights could keep us from their reach, no sacred place we did not soar. Still greater things are found within us, I don't regret the choices that I've made, I know you feel the same._**

     It was early July. Joey had been working now for two weeks at a local cappuccino bar as a barrista. He was in charge of a machine that he had dubbed 'The Brass Beast', an old cappuccino machine that featured over 80% of its parts in brass, which was prone to braking down once a rush hit. He was proud of his work though, and enjoyed making the high-caffeine drinks for people. Even a few of his friends had come by for a drink, and Joey could never forget the day that Yugi had come in and gotten a Grande` Cappuccino, and after finishing it, he was so hyper that no one could even understand his rapid, high pitched voice. Joey smiled, checking his watch. It read 8:45. He had fifteen minuets till his shift ended!  Joey's smile disappeared when he heard the sound that he dreaded hearing.

     _Ting! Ting! Ting! CHShhhhhhh!_

The Brass Beast was earning its name again. Joey grumbled as he turned towards the machine. 

     "Dammit, I have a date tonight!!! Why on this night of all night would the damn Beast have to break down!! This is gonna take forever!!" He groused as he picked up a screwdriver and began to dismantle the machine.

     He found the problem, someone hadn't cleaned one of the pipes, and the machine had shut down because of the blockage. He flushed the pipe out with some hot water, cleaned it with a wire brush, and then put the machine back together. He looked at his watch. It read 9:10. 

     "Dammit! Mai's gonna kill me!" he grumbled as he walked to the door to flip the 'Open' sign to 'Closed'. Just as he went to flip the sign, someone walked in. Joey didn't even look up.

     "Sorry, were just closin', but we'll be open tomorrow around-"

     "Is that any way to speak to a customer?" Joey blinked. He was feeling so bad about being late for his date and so angry with the Beast that he wasn't thinking when he opened his mouth.

     "Listen, I've got someplace I've got to be. The machine just broken down and it'll take over half an hour to get it working again. We close at nine anyways, and it's ten after. So, sorry lady, but we're CLOSED!" Joey said, turning away for the woman and closing the door. He didn't realize that in the few moments he took to say that, the person had slipped in. Joey turned and looked at the machine that he hated so much sometimes, and blinked when he saw Mai sitting on one of the stools.

     "Mai.. uh… er… I…" Joey slowly began to back away from her. He knew that he was in trouble. She was gonna tear his head off!

     "Oh shut your mouth Joey… so, are you done yet, or do you still have to war with that stupid machine?" she said. Joey looked at her. She had a long purple dress on, and her hair was done up. Joey blinked once.

     "What's with the fancy duds Mai?" he was very confused. He and Mai were only going out to dinner… she had chosen the place. Joey's face darkened when he remembered Mai telling him to bring a change of clothing. 

     Mai looked at him. Blue jeans, black t-shirt with his black vest over it. He smelled like coffee, but she giggled a little. 

     "Joey… I asked you a question" Joey was still staring at her, waiting for the inevitable bitching out he was going to get. He looked at her when it didn't come, and she was sitting there, smiling a little at him.

     "I…err.. I… yeah… I'm... done.. I… err... forgot the change of clothes though…" he said sheepishly. Mai smiled at him as she stood.

     "You look fine Joey… Now come on... before they give our table away" Joey nodded and followed her, confused and still a little apprehensive. 

     **_My Beloved, do you know, how many times I've stared at clouds, thinking that I saw you there? These are feelings that do not pass so easily… I can't forget what we've claimed as ours. _**

   Mai exited the bank quickly. She had withdrawn the money that she needed, and she walked quickly through the streets, dusk slowly falling. A blinking light caught her attention, and she looked up at it. The Tower Restaurant's main light blinked off and on slowly, mimicking a safety light on an airport control tower. Mai blinked once and rubbed at her eye, the memory almost too painful to remember.

     **_Moments lost though time remains, I am still proud of what we were, No pain remains no feeling; Eternity awaits. _**

     Joey and Mai had been driving for about half an hour and she turned into the parking lot of The Tower Restaurant. Joey looked at her.

     "The Tower? _Here!? But.. how? It's like a ten month wait for anyone to get reservations! How'd you…" Mai looked at him sweetly and quieted him with a kiss. It was the first they had ever shared. Joey stopped talking almost instantly, a little shocked, but put his arm around Mai. She looked at him with a smile._

     "Just be quiet and come on" was all she said as she got out of the car. Joey and Mai walked in, her arm around his, and they were taken to their seats. The restaurant had four floors, and the seating was more lavish with each progressive floor. Joey and Mai were escorted to the elevator and taken to the fourth floor. Joey looked at Mai. He couldn't say a word. He was too nervous. The two of them were taken to their seats, a wonderfully opulent corner seat with a large window which had an excellent view of the entire city. 

     "Mai… this is.." Joey started to speak, but Mai put a finger to his lips.

     "Shh… just enjoy tonight" she said with a grin. It made her happy to see Joey like this. She knew that underneath the confusion, he was happy. She was wondering when he would notice that they were alone. 

     Joey helped Mai into her chair, he had seen some guy do it in a movie once and though it would be a nice thing to do, and when he went to sit down, he looked out across the room, and saw that there wasn't anyone else in the room with them. He blinked once.

     "Mai… did you.." She smiled at him and a waiter came over with a small basket of garlic bread and menu's. Joey was stunned as he sat down, and Mai smiled.   

     Joey had never been so happy, and Mai had done all this for him.

     "Mai… thankyou…" he said softly. 

     "Oh hush… order whatever you want" she grinned. It was costing her a bundle, but she wanted this night to be perfect. Mai knew that she loved Joey… and she was almost certain that he felt the same for her. The two of them ate and talked well into the evening, Joey was even being calm for once. It was two in the morning when they left the Tower. The two of them went to Mai's car, and she smiled. Joey opened her door for her, and after he got in the car himself, they pulled out. 

     Joey had been strangely silent for most of the night, and he looked at Mai as she drove.

     **_Grant me wings that I might fly, my restless soul is longing, No pain remains no feeling; Eternity awaits. _**

****

     Mai went home for the night and slept, her dreams un-remembered. She awoke the next morning and dressed all in black. It was eight months to the day of Joey's and Mai's date at the Tower. She could still remember those words he had said to her on the drive home like he had just said them.

     **_My Beloved, do you know, when the warm wind comes again, another year will start to pass?_**

**_     And please don't ask me why I'm here; something brought me here that I need to remember._**

****

     "Mai?"

     "Yeah Joey?"

     "I.. well.. We've been goin' together for what… ten months?"

     "Almost eleven" she said softly.

     "Yeah… almost eleven months… and… er.. well.. I.." Beads of sweat had formed on his forehead, and he looked more nervous then a cat in a room full of rocking chairs.

     "Mai…"

     "Yes?"

     "I love you Mai… I.. I really do" he said it softly Mai smiled and took his hand, giving it a little squeeze. 

     "I love you to Joey…" was all she said. It was all she needed to say. Both of them knew how the other felt, and simply smiled, content in their company.

**_     My Beloved do you know how many times I've stared at clouds, thinking that I saw you there? These are feelings that do not pass so easily, I can't forget what we've claimed as ours. _**

     Mai walked through the streets of Domino City, looking at the clouds in the sky. It had snowed in the night, coating the ground in white and gray. She flipped her collar up to shut the wind out, and she walked through the thin layer of snow. It was at a traffic light that she stopped and looked up at the clouds again. Her breath caught in her throat, and a tear slid down her cheek. The clouds in the sky had formed the shape of a Red-Eyes Black Dragon. Mai looked back down at the ground and began to walk again, memories flooding through her mind.

     **_Moments lost though time remains, I am still proud of what we were, no pain remains no feeling, Eternity awaits. _**

    Mai continued to drive, soon arriving at her apartment. She pulled into the parking lot across the street and got out. Joey got out of the car and looked at her. Mai smiled, walked over to him and took him by the arm. He walked with her, a small smile on his face.

     "Mai?" he asked, his voice soft.

     "Yeah Joey?" she answered with a small smile.

     "Thanks" he said with a quiet voice.

     "For what?" She asked, slightly puzzled.

     "Everything" he said, hugging her tight, and kissing her softly. The two of them started walking again, Joey's arm around Mai's shoulders, and Mai's arm around his waist. The two of them walked towards her apartment, and she smiled at him. Before she knew what was happening, she was in the air, a car horn was blaring, breaks squealing and she heard a horrendous thump. She pulled herself up off the ground, looking around.

     "Joey! JOEY!!" she nearly screamed it. 

     "M..mai…." she heard his voice. She looked down at him. His arms were bent at strange angles, most likely broken and he was badly gashed in several places. The car sped away, but Mai didn't care.

     "Joey!! Oh you stupid fool! You just had to play the hero didn't you!" she said, her voice nearing hysteria. She tore a strip off her dress and tried to bandage the worst of his wounds. Joey looked at her.

     "Wasn't… gonna let you.. get hurt… love you… Mai…" he groaned when she touched his chest. He had a few broken ribs to be sure, maybe all of them.

     "Dammit Joey!" she said, her eyes starting to leak tears. Joey looked at her and smiled.

     "You know ***coughcoughcough* it doesn't hurt that much… Hey Mai…"**

     "Yeah Joey" she said, her voice wavering.

     "Don't forget me…" he said. Mai looked at him. He was pale, and his eyes were slowly closing.

     "Dammit Joey! JOEY!" She cradled his body, crying.

**_     Moments lost though time remains, I am still proud of what we were, no pain remains no feeling; Eternity awaits._**

**_     Grant me wings that I might fly, my restless soul is longing, No pain remains no feeling; Eternity awaits. _**

     Joey sat up in his bed, looking up at an unfamiliar ceiling. The walls were unfamiliar, as were the large windows. It came back to him in an instant. Mai… the date… the car.. the car…. Mai and he didn't see it when they had walked out onto the street, the jerk had his headlights off, but he had heard the car's engine, and he had shoved Mai out of the way. He didn't know how much time had passed, and he didn't understand why he wasn't hamburger.

     "Joey?" Mai's voice trembled as she walked into the hospital room.

     "Mai?" he said, turning his head towards her. His neck was a little stiff, but that was all.

     "I guess that car missed me, hm?" he said in his usual sarcastic tone.

     "Uhm… no Joey.. it didn't… You're…. You've… I.." she couldn't bring herself to say that he had been in a coma for four months. Joey looked at her.

     "Mai… babe… what's wrong? You okay?" he asked, a small smile on his face.

     "J-joey.. I… we… your were hurt… badly…. You've…" Joey looked at her and then out the window.

     "What day is it?" he said, looking at her, slight panic in his eyes. 

     "December…. The 18th… it's been fourth months… you…" Joey looked at her and smiled.

     "Guess I've gotten enough sleep…" he said with a grin. Mai looked at him, blinked once, then hugged him and began to cry.

     "Oh you stupid fool! Don't you ever do anything like that again!!! I swear I will kick your head in if you _ever do anything like that again!!!" She scolded him through her tears._

     "Okay Mai… whatever you say," he said softly, holding her close. "I love you too much to risk loosing you" he whispered into her ear. 

     Mai whimpered softly and kissed Joey once, deeply.

**_     Moments lost though time remains, I am still proud of what we were; no pain remains no feeling, Eternity Awaits._**

**_     Grant me wings that I might fly, my restless soul is longing, no pain remains no feeling, Eternity Awaits. _**

****

************************************************************************

So? How'd you like it? I hope it didn't suck too much…. Well… anyways… I might write more.. maybe not… all depends on you guys… and your reviews. 


End file.
